Certain semiconductor devices are used as amplifiers dedicated to current or voltage sensing. Typically, the amplifier comprises an integrated circuit (IC) package, manufactured by one party, connected to a shunt resistor, manufactured by another party. The combination of separately manufactured IC packages and shunt resistors increases the area of the circuit board occupied by these elements. Attempts have been made to integrate a shunt resistor into the IC package, with parts of an IC lead frame being used as the shunt resistor.